A non-digital document (e.g., legacy work) may be transformed (e.g., manually or electronically) to a digital document (e.g., in XML, HTML, and/or other digital format). A compiled digital document may be produced when multiple segments of multiple digital documents are put together (e.g., based on a category, such as a subject area of interest).
A process of compiling the multiple segments of multiple non-digital documents to create the compiled digital document may require several steps including converting (e.g., manually and/or electronically) the multiple non-digital documents to electronic files (e.g., in a native form, such as a DocBook format, a native XML, etc.), encrypting a plurality of metadata associated with contents of the electronic files (e.g., through putting tags on the contents) to create markup language files (e.g., XML, HTML, SGML, etc), and/or indexing segments of the markup language files (e.g., through linking the segments with one and/or more of index data).
Encrypting the plurality of metadata may require a lot of repetitive manual labor and time because the tags and/or other metadata have to be entered (e.g., typed) strategically between the contents of the electronic files. The tags and/or the other metadata may be selected (e.g., informally and/or personally by a creator of the digital document) because there may be no defined classification scheme. Thus, the tags and/or the other metadata may be difficult to replace (e.g., through modifying the tags and/or the metadata) even if a search through the markup language files using a query data (e.g., based on one or more of key terms) may return irrelevant data (i.e., owing to the tags and/or the other metadata informally and/or personally selected among the markup language files).
Furthermore, access to the segments of the markup language files may be hindered (e.g., taking longer to access and/or returning irrelevant data) because an application program (e.g., a database management software) may not be equipped to deal competently (e.g., with a minimal error rate and/or a delay time) with markup language files having a variety of schemes to encrypt (e.g., and/or decipher) tags and/or other metadata (e.g., where a standard industry format may not have been established, yet).